Shall I shiver?
by Samenia
Summary: Ah, the PG-13 rating is for a little cussing. It's for all you Kari's lovers! Um it's a, as of right now, TK/Kari/Davis k? Well please R&R! Thanks! ~Samenia~
1. Shall I shiver? (chapter 1)

**__**

Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon or the song shiver by Coldplay ok? Please please please don't sue me. I have nothing to offer. Thanks! ~Samenia~

Shall I shiver?

So I look in your direction,

But you pay me no attention, do you.

I know you don't listen to me.

'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you.

I watch as T.K. walks with his new girlfriend. 'She's much prettier than I am. I never should have said yes to Davis. T.K. I'm so sorry. I was just scared, I am scared.' I wipe a couple of tears away from my eyes. I begin heading to the girl's restroom when I hear the distinct voice of our newest Digimon leader.

"Kari! Wait up for me yeah?" Davis yells from the school doors. 

'He'll never know how much this hurts. He'll never know the real me.' I turn to face him, placing a smile on my face. "Hello Davis. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." He says walking steadily by my side. "So, what are you doing later tonight? You know, because I thought maybe you'd want to go to a movie."

"Uh gee Davis, I thought maybe I'd go home and study for the calculus test tomorrow. Another time?" I say.

"Sure. Later Kari!" He says running off to the soccer field.

'I'm so sick of this, but I'm so afraid. I can't let Tai know.' I am walking home when it begins to pour. 'Just my luck. Please be home Tai, I forgot my key.' The rain begins to pour harder with each step I take. When I arrive at the door I find it unlocked. 'Huh? Who's here?' After entering I find Tai and Sora sleeping on the couch. 'Guess that's who.' Without a second thought I grab a blanket and placed it over them. 'Sleep well, at least I know you will.'

With a heavy sigh I lay down and turn on my radio. 'Shiver.' The song's lyrics begin to drift around my room. 'I can't do anything. I'm so helpless. I was never helpless. Not against T.K.' A fresh batch of tears begin to spill over my cheeks. 'I hate this. No one will ever know, or even understand. I'm sorry T.K.' I wipe furiously at the water droplets. 'I'm not weak, I won't cry.'

RING RING RING

"Kari! Telephone!"

"Coming Tai!" I yell. I rush down the stairs. "Hi Sora. Is everything good with you and Tai?"

"Tai and I? Hehe, where would you get that idea?" Sora laughs nervously. 

"Maybe because you were lying with each other on the couch." I giggle.

"KARI!" Tai yells.

"Sorry! Got to get my phone call!" I smile and grab the phone while I head into the family den. "Hello, Kari speaking."

"Hey Kari, I was wondering if you're coming to study group today. You were a no show last week and the gang and I were curious." T.K. says.

"I uh...yeah sure, I'll be there." I say in a demoted voice. "By the way, have you seen Matt lately?"

"Um...he said he was heading over there ten minutes ago." T.K. says. "Well, got to go. See you at study group."

*Beep* I place the phone back on its receiver. 'Why today? Hey wait, if Matt is coming here then that means I can talk to him.' I run over to the door just as Matt's knock echoes through. "Hold on Matt!" I open the door. "Come in, Tai should be in there. Oh! Hey Mimi." I grin as they nod and walk to the dining room where Sora and Tai have their papers laying about the table. "Tai?" I call to him.

"Yeah Kari?" He asks.

"I'm going to take a nap." I start up the staircase. "Before you leave, Matt, I need to talk to you ok?"

"Sure Kari." He says back. "I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Sleep well Kari!" Mimi and Sora say in unison.

'In my dreams.' I think sadly. 'I need rest before I see T.K. anyway. I don't know If I can handle seeing him anyway. Rest, rest is what I need.' I close the door to my room and turn on the radio again. I begin to feel cold as the words flow into my ears. 'This is how I feel. I never knew how much this would hurt.'

On and on from the moment I wake,

To the moment I sleep,

A couple hours later...

"Kari, get up."

"Hmmm...Matt?" I say groggily.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to talk." He sits on my bed. "By the way, is it about T.K.?"

"How'd you guess?" I reply sarcastically. "Yeah it is. Matt, I just don't know what to do. T.K. isn't like other guys. I can't just avoid him without him asking me how I am. I definitely don't want to worry him or make him feel sorry for me. I don't want to ruin his relationship with Halla or whatever her name is."

"Kari, I'm really sorry. There's not much I can say. T.K. is an unpredictable person right now." Matt gets up to leave. "I'm sure of one thing though."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Halla is not making him happy." He says and leaves.

'Not happy? With Halla?' I think it odd. 'Every boy in school likes Halla. Why did she choose T.K. though?' I question. 'There's something very wrong about this. I will talk to T.K. after the group.' I look at my watch. 'Thinking of, it's time to jet!' I grab my sweater and practically jump down the stairs. "Catch you later Tai, Sora! Going to study group!" I don't even wait for his answer. By the time I notice the person in front of me it's too late. I crash into him or her, knocking us both to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you going klutz!" 

"I'm really very sorry...HALLA?" I give a look of surprise. "I...I'm sorry! I was in such a hurry to get to group that I didn't see you."

"Obviously." She flips her hair at me. "By the way, is that the group with T.K.?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I was just checking. I joined last week." She smiles a fake smile. "Guess I'll be seeing you there. Bye Kari."

I watch as she runs off. 'Is she doing this on purpose? That snobby ingrate! I will kick her pathetic brunette haired ass!' I feel myself begin to burn up. "Why I ought to..."

"You ought to what?"

I turn around and come face to face with T.K. "Uh...no one." I scratch my head. "I thought you were at group already."

"No." He says as we begin to walk. "I was delayed because Matt came home late. He said he was talking...with you."

"Oh?" I play stupid. "We were. Nothing important."

"Kari, really what are you pulling?" He stops me. "I want to know what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that well, Halla told me not to tell but I thought it wouldn't hurt." I begin with a fake smile. "Kala said she joined the group. Isn't that great T.K.? Now you can even study together."

"She what?" He asks with his eyes practically popping out his skull. 

"Aren't you happy?" I ask innocently. "I mean, I thought you'd be happy to know your girlfriend just joined your study group."

"No, no. It's not ok. I'm not happy. Kari, studying with you was better. It was perfect. It was..." He turns his back to me. "What am I saying? I have to get to study group. Coming?"

I grin as my eyes glisten with fresh tears. "I'll catch up."

__

I'll be there by your side,

Just you try and stop me,

"Ok. I'll see you there." He says before running off.

As soon as he turns the corner I make a mad dash for Davis's house. 'I feel bad for using Davis, but I just can't ignore him. After all, he is my boyfriend.' Upon my arrival I see Davis playing soccer on the sidewalk. "Davis!"

"Kari?" He looks up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we'd go see that movie. So, what about it?" I smile.

"Sure. Let's go! Just uh...hehe, let me get dressed." He laughs and runs to get dressed.

While I wait I stare at the crevices in the sidewalk. 'That sidewalk is cracked, just like I'm beginning to be.' Sighing heavily I stand as Davis jumps down the stairs. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go." He says.

As we walk down the street I feel a strange twist in my stomach. 'There' something very wrong about all of this.'

AFTER THE MOVIE....

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" Davis asks me.

"Yeah, it was uh...great." I respond and look at the ground.

"Haha! That was soooooo funny T.K.! You're such a joker!"

I look up. 'Halla!' I know it's her too by her laugh and T.K. "Davis, is that T.K. and Halla?"

"Yeah." Davis gets an irritated tone. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Hey Davis, Kari!"

"Ugh!" I hear Davis say as Halla calls to us. "Why doesn't she shut her big mouth? Doesn't she see I'm here with my girlfriend?"

I agree with him about Halla and her big mouth but the other I'll pass on. I watch as they head over to us. T.K. has a look of murder in his eyes to match Davis's. They glare at each other for a bit before I break the silence. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you didn't show for study group I decided that Hall and I would got to the movies." T.K. says. 

"I'm really sorry." I apologize. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ok break it up." Davis says and grabs my hand. "Let's go Kari."

"Hey!" T.K. yells. "You can't boss her around like that and you most certainly can't grab her like that."

'Huh?' I face him as T.K. starts to advance on Davis. Just as they are about to fight I intervene. "Stop it you two! This is highly immature."

"But Kari..."

"No buts Davis. Go home." I say. "I'm done with our date tonight thank you."

"Fine. See you tomorrow." He says and walks off.

I turn to T.K. Halla has left home. "What was that about?"

"Well, he can't just boss you around like that." He looks ashamed but his tone is stubborn. "Besides, you're too good for him Kari. He doesn't understand you and I know it."

"Please." I say with exasperation. "I know Davis isn't the best but at least he asked me. I know I don't love Davis the way a woman should love a man but at least he shows he cares for me that way. I wish some other person would realize that I love him but I guess he never will. Goodnight T.K."

"Goodnight Kari." He whispers.

__

I'll be waiting in line,

'Why do I do this to myself? I know he just wants me as a friend. No matter how much I want him to love me like I love him, I just cannot change what he feels. I can't play with fate.' I frown at that thought. 'Shiver. I just shiver.' Not giving a first thought I climb into bed for sleep. I'm just about to drift off when I hear a sudden noise. A sudden loud noise. 'A thunder storm?' I peer out the window and see rain begin to patter on the clear surface. 'Yup. It's going to a be a long night.'

THE NEXT DAY....

*Yawn* I wake up to the sunshine NOT flowing through my window. I'm stepping out of bed when the phone rings. 'Who is calling at 8:00 in the morning?' Sleepily I grope for the phone on my desk. "Hello? Kari *yawn* speaking."

"Hey Kari, it's Davis."

"Um...Davis, don't you think it's a bit early to be calling?" I ask annoyed.

"Not really. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to go to the cave hike today?

It's at 10:00 am." He says.

"I guess so but do you think I can get some rest till then?" I try to sound friendly. 

"Sure." He says. "See you then."

"Yeah. Bye." I hang up the phone and groan loudly. 'The things I would do for sleep.' Trying to go back to sleep is something I find to hard to do now. Wallowing in defeat I decide to head down to the kitchen for a breakfast snack or whatever one would call it. 'Gee, I have to go to the market again. Tai never does it.' I blindly take an apple and some orange juice. out of the fridge. 'Better than nothing I guess.' I'm finishing up when I hear footsteps.

"Good morning Tai." I say cheerily.

"Hey Kari. Uh...what time is it?" He asks.

"It's 8:00 in the morning. Aren't you up a bit early?" I ask. 

"I guess I am. I actually have somewhere to go though." Tai smiles. "You know, I'm going to watch Sora play her soccer game, even though it's raining."

"Haha. I think she's glad that you're so considerate of her." I reply. "Well, I'm leaving around 9:25 because I have to meet Davis at 9:40 for the cave hike."

"Ok, but Kari," Tai sits down across from me, "Why are you really doing this? Didn't you like T.K.? Don't you like him still?"

"I...of course not. We're just friends Tai." I laugh nervously. "Besides, T.K. has a girlfriend."

Tai gets up to leave. "That doesn't mean he likes her Kari. See you later."

I watch him go. 'Tai, you don't understand. I wish it were all that simple.' Trudging upstairs I begin to prepare for the day. 'There isn't much to prepare for.' I'm putting on my sneakers when the phone rings. 'Again?' I pick it up. "Hello, Kari speaking."

"Kari, what are you doing today?"

"Oh hi T.K., I was just going to go on a cave hike. Why?" I question.

"Well, Halla is going out of town for a week and so I was wondering if you'd want to do something." He says.

"That sounds fine but I uh...was going with Davis." I answer.

"Oh...well, who cares? He may be your boyfriend but I'm your friend so it can't hurt." T.K. says. "So I'll meet you in twenty minutes? We can go get hot chocolate or something ok?"

"Ok." I say and hang up the phone. 'I get to go with T.K. He invited me to go with him for hot chocolate. I should be happy, but I'm so unhappy.' After breakfast I finish getting ready by brushing my teeth. I'm grabbing my coat just as the doorbell rings. "Coming!" I open the door and see T.K. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good and you?" He asks politely.

"Fine." I lie. "Let's go."

AT THE CHOCOLATE SHOP....

"So, where was Halla going?" I sip my chocolate carefully as to not burn my tongue.

"She went to Europe to see her friend." He says. "Thank god (no offense). I finally have a break from her attentions."

"Is that a good thing?" I chuckle. 

"With Halla?" He looks out the window. "Oh yeah."

"Well T.K., I don't think it's nice to talk about her that way. She's your girlfriend." I say. "I never talk about Davis that way."

"Davis and Halla are two different people, although they have the same annoying personalities." T.K. snorts.

"T.K. I don't think-" He cuts me off.

"Please Kari. Don't give me your righteous shit." He scowls. "Especially about Davis. I don't want to hear about how great your relationship with Davis is."

"I wasn't going to say that." I feel myself becoming angry. "Besides, why are you getting all up tight? You above all people shouldn't care!"

"Well I do because I can!" His voice goes an octave higher. "You're too good fro him Kari."

"Look, T.K., I'm sorry that I said anything. Let's just go on the hike and enjoy today as much as possible? Got it?" I say.

"Yeah ok. Sorry." He answers and we leave.

When we arrive at Davis's I see his smile turn to a scowl. "Hello Davis. Ready? Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind if T.K. came. Halla went out of town so he wanted to tag along. Ok then, let's go."

"Fine." Davis makes a face.

"Whatever." T.K. scowls.

During the hike I watch as Davis flirts with every girl on the hike. "Is that your idea of a good boyfriend?" T.K. asks as we stare over a waterfall.

"No, but I'm sure he's just playing around." I smile brightly. 'Although I'm hoping it's on purpose.'

"If you say so." T.K. gazes at me, a solemn smile on his lips. "Well, anyway, while Mr. Davis flirts over there, would you mind going to that other cliff? I hear it's a good place to take pictures."

"Why not?" I laugh and we walk over. "Ok. I get first pose."

"Go for it." He says and snaps the picture. "This is fun isn't it?"

"You betcha!" I giggle wildly and push him in the water. "Haha! Let me see you get out of that one!"

"You'll be sorry Kari (an: yes I know it sounds funny and like a purposeful rhyme but it's not ok?)!" He makes a grab for my ankle. "Got ya!"

"No! Wait T.K., my skirt!" I yelp as the cold water engulfs me. "That was something new. By the way, do you think we'll get in trouble for this?"

"Maybe. But it's a little late for that." He smirks. "So, since this water is so cold and we don't want to catch a cold, why don't we dry off?"

"Sounds great. Where's the nearest bathroom?" I look around. "Better yet, where's the group?"

It seems like hours that we are lost. While continuing to walk the caverns I glance over at T.K. He seems sullen yet in a weird way content. "T.K. is something wrong?" I ask. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh it's nothing Kari. I'm just a bit worried if we'll ever find our way out of here." He whistles. "I wish Matt were here."

"I wish Tai were here." I groan as I see the tunnel continue. "Do you think that they realized we've been gone?"

"I'm sure of it, especially you know whom. He ALWAYS noticed when you're gone." His tone becomes irritated. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"N...no. I think that he's an overall jerk." I reply. "Besides, there's not much in Davis that I see."

"Oh?" T.K. gives me a queer look. "I thought you said we shouldn't talk about our significant other that way."

"Yeah well, I guess that one slipped." I mumble.

__

Just to see if you care.

"I understand." He says. "Halla isn't thrilling either. There are only a couple reasons why I'm with her. One being because she's sweet and two because she asked me and wouldn't stop."

"T.K.!" I look at him with a surprised look.

"Yeah I know. I shouldn't have said that but it's just that, well, Kari," He grabs me by my shoulders. "We've been friends for so long and I think that I've-"

"KARI!"

'ARGH! Davis!' I push T.K. away and turn around just as Davis bounds in. "Hi Davis."

"Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you and...uh T.S." He says.

"It's T.K. dimwit." T.K. says. "Learn it."

"Why I ought to beat you!" Davis says.

"Try me." T.K. yawns. "Besides, it's not like you would, chicken."

"That's it!" Davis lunges at T.K. and knocks him to the floor. "I'm not afraid of you T.S.!"

"It's T.K. dumbass!" T.K. yells and socks Davis's jaw.

"STOP IT!" I shout. "There isn't a need to fight! DAVIS! T.K.!"

"He deserves it!" Davis shouts and socks T.K. in the stomach. 

"Break it up!"

Suddenly two police officers come in. Each one takes one of the fighting boys. "Sirs, you're going to the station. You better have a good reason to tell your parents for why you're there." The officer turns to me. "You're going to young lady. Let's go."

I nod and walk with them to the car. Davis sits up front, steaming the whole ride there. I sit in the back with T.K. who has started to fall asleep do to loss of breath. "Why did you do that? You know those fights have always been worthless." I whisper in T.K.'s ear.

"Because...I..." His eyes close and his breathing becomes even.

I smile weakly as I see him sleep. Not being to conspicuous I look up and see Davis has also fallen asleep. 'Might as well get some rest too. Maybe mom won't kill me for this one.'

AT THE STATION....

'Why is this bed so damn hard?' I rub my eyes and take in my surroundings. 'Because it's a jail cell.'

"Kari, T.K., Davis!"

"Tai, Matt?" I say groggily.

"Kari, what happened?" Tai asks me through the jail bars. "Why are all three of you in jail?"

"Leave it to those two to make that dream come true." I say sarcastically and point to T.K. and Davis who are seething on the beds. 'If you can even call them that.'

__

Did he want me to change?

But I change for good.

"What you guys did is highly immature and totally uncalled for!" Tai yells at Davis and T.K. "Not only did you make us miss very important appointments to come get your asses, but you don't even have a good excuse!"

"You got Kari in trouble and had mom in dad in worry!" Matt says to T.K, then turns to Davis. "And you guys need to work something out. Tai and I are tired of all this fighting!"

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "It's my fault Tai."

"What? How can you say that Kari?" Matt asks.

"What the? How in the hell can this be any part of your fault?" Tai glares daggers at T.K. and Davis.

"Can I tell you outside?" I begin. They nod and we leave the cell. When outside of earshot I speak again. "Matt, Tai, you see, the problem is me. I think Davis and T.K. still haven't gotten over the whole who I like thing yet, or at least Davis hasn't."

"SO? That's no excuse." Tai speaks furiously.

"Wait Tai. Let's hear her. She might have a good point so stop being a hothead." Matt says. "Go on."

"Well, you remember back during the days when we had to defeat the Digital Emperor? Well, you all know how Davis would always fight for my attention, especially when I gave it to T.K.? I don't think he's exactly given up." I answer.

"But Kari, why are you still with him? Why did you even say yes to him? If he's not making you happy, leave him." Tai says.

"It's not that easy. I don't want to hurt them." My eyes begin to tear. "You see, I don't know who I love anymore. I'm confused."

"Well, there's nothing we can do but we still think you should break up with Davis. Maybe you still aren't ready Kari." Matt says.

"Yeah I guess." I smile. "Thanks. I'll be a minute."

"We'll be outside." They say and head out.

I walk back to the cell. T.K. and Davis both stand up. "There's something I have to tell you both." I turn to Davis. "I'm very sorry Davis but this isn't working. Sorry."

"B...but-" Davis begins. I place a finger over his lips. 

"No words Davis, please." I turn to T.K. "As for you, I think I need to take a sabbatical from our friendship. As I said before, no words." 

__

And I want you to know.

But you always get your way,

I wanted to say,

'It's been a long night.' I think as I change into my pajamas. I'm not quite tired yet so I choose to sit on my window seal and peer out. It has started to rain again. I sigh as the tune of Coldplay's song Shiver floats around my room. The lyrics are sad. 'That's how I feel.'

_Don't you shiver? _

Don't you shiver?

Shiver...

I'll always be waiting for you,

So you know how much I need ya,

But you never even see me, do you?

THE NEXT MORNING...

I wake to silence. The silence seems bleak and solemn. 'I hate this. What's today?' I look over at my calendar. 'Oh it's Sunday. Damn, one more day till school again.' I shake that thought from my head and stretch. 'Maybe I'll see Yolei today.' I walk over to the phone and dial Yolei's number. "Hello? Yolei speaking."

"Hey Yolei, it's Kari." I say happily.

"Hey Kari. What's up?" She says. 

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out today. I thought maybe the movies or something before we go back to school." I say.

"Ok. Let me tell Ken I'm unavailable today for him." I hear her giggle. "Ok. I'll meet you at the park. Bye Kari!"

After I've said bye and hung up I walk back to the window. It's till raining. 'Guess that means raincoat and winter attire today.' When I'm done getting dressed I run over to the park to wait for Yolei. Not far off I see someone sitting on the swings. 'T.K.? It can't be.' I walk over. 'It is T.K.! He's not even wearing a raincoat or any warm clothes.' 

And this is my final chance of getting you.

On and on from the moment I wake....

Did he want me to change...?

"Hi T.K." I whisper. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." He looks up.

'Oh T.K., I'm so sorry.' I look into his eyes. The shine that used to dwell there is gone. In its place is a dullness that I can't bare to see. "T.K. are you sure? You don't look well." I reach to feel for his temperature but he slaps my hand away. "T.K. I..."

"Don't. Leave me alone." He turns away from. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry T.K. Really I am." I say.

"Don't be. Just leave." He points towards the park entrance where I see Yolei waiting. "She waiting. Go."

"Fine." I start to walk off. "I'll see you later T.K."

__

Don't you shiver? 

Don't you shiver?

Shiver...

'This really sucks.' It feels like hours since Yolei left. 'Maybe I should go see T.K., after all, I said I would.' I head to his house when I run into Davis. "Oh sorry Davis. Guess I didn't see you there." I say.

"That seems to be the case lately." He frowns and walks off. 

"Davis...stop!" I yell to him.

He turns around. "What?"

"Look, I'm really sorry." I begin. "I really didn't want to hurt you. I do love you, but only as a friend. Can we still be friends?"

His look becomes uneasy. "It's ok Kari. Look, I know I've been fooling myself. I know who you really love and it would be stupid of me to not admit that I'm somewhat jealous and disappointed since I do own the crest of courage. I think the reason I'm not so upset is because I realize now that I love you too Kari, but only as a friend. All I can say is to follow your heart. See you at school tomorrow Kari."

With that he disappears around the street corner. 'Those are the best words I've heard all day.' I smile to myself. Knowing that Davis understands helps me with my thought. Now they are not so troubled. I know now what I must do. I begin to run to T.K.'s. 

__

Sing it loud and clear.

I'll always be waiting for you

I'll always be waiting for you

I'll always be waiting for you

Yeah I'll always be waiting for you.

"Hello Kari. I'm sorry but T.K. isn't home right now."

"Oh I see." I say. "Can you please tell him I wanted to speak to him and that I came by?"

"Yes dear." His mother says.

"Thank you." I reply and run off to my house. 'T.K. where could you be?'

__

And it's you I see, but you don't see me.

And it's you I hear, so loud and clear.

I sing it loud and clear.

And I'll always be waiting for you.

****

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL...

"Hey Yolei, Ken!" I run over to them. "Have you seen T.K.?"

"No. I heard he was out sick today." Yolei says.

"His mom said he has some weird virus." Ken looks thoughtful. "I told her I'd be by later to see if I could help."

"Oh. Maybe I'll go with you. I'm really worried about him." I say. "Well, looks like I gotta run. Class just started! See ya after school Ken!"

The whole day I can think about nothing else but T.K. 'I hope he's ok. What could he possibly have contracted? I'm overreacting. What if it's deadly? Shut up Kari!' I snap into reality when the bell for lunch rings. "Hey, wait up Sora!"

"Oh hey Kari. Haven't seen you in a while." She smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you see more of my brother than me." I chuckle as she turns a light shade of pink. 

"So what are you doing after school?" Sora asks.

"I'm going to see T.K. He seems ill or haven't you heard?" I question.

"No. I guess I'll go over but tomorrow suits me better. I have another soccer game this afternoon." Sora takes a bite of her sandwich. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I stand to leave. "I have to go study in the library for a bit. See ya!"

AFTER SCHOOL....

Right after the bells rings I'm already running towards T.K.'s. The pounding of my feet urges me on. I feel as though I am going too slowly. On the way I begin to think about things. 'Wonder if Ken is already there? Maybe I can help too. Don't worry T.K. I'm coming!' 

__

So I look in your direction,

But you pay me no attention,

And you know how much I need you,

But you never even seen me.

(Well, there's my try at a Digimon fic. Hope you liked it. Um...that's the first chapter by the way. Ok, see you later!) ~Samenia~

__

__


	2. Bittersweet Pain (chapter 2)

****

(Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon and I never will. Anyway, please don't sue me. I do own Halla but it won't matter after the completion of this fic.)

~Samenia~

Bittersweet Pain

__

Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony that's life...  


Try to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die.  


I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down...  


You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.  


"Hello Mrs. Takiashi, is T.K. in?" I ask.

"Yes Kari dear, he is, but I'm afraid he's terribly sick." His mom replies.

"Oh. May I still see him?" I say.

"Yes. Go right in. I believe Ken is in there as well." She opens the door. "Try to be as silent as possible, thank you."

I nod and place my coat on the armchair. "T.K. I hope you're alright.' I push his door open slowly and see Ken sitting at T.K.'s computer. "Oh, hey Kari. It's good that you're here. He's delirious." He stands. "Can you watch him? I have to run to my house and get some data from my room."

"Yes." I say and close the door as he runs out. 'Oh no.' I walk over to T.K.'s bed and sit down. He looks bad. He's laying in cold sweat, his skin is a deathly pale, and he has chills and a high fever. Gently I place my hand on his forehead. "T.K., I'm so sorry." I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his shivering form. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant to fall in love with you."

"K...Kari?"

I bolt back from him with surprise. "A...Are you awake? Did you hear anything?"

"Sure. I know I lie a lot, but..." His voice slowly fades and he's sleeping again.

I walk back over to him and wipe his forehead with a wet towel. 'I did this to you. Maybe I should make myself scarce for a while.' I watch as the water makes him shake. "Shh...It's ok T.K." I say softly. "I'm here with you."

"So you do still love him, don't you?"

"Matt, uh...hi." I turn red from embarrassment. "Didn't see you come in."

"I didn't want you to." He walks over and stands by me. "Kari, you didn't have to lie. I don't know what caused this but I hope you can help us figure out what this virus might be. Ken is working hard but he is limited on this one, which is highly unusual for him."

I begin to cry a little. "It's me. If I hadn't been Davis's girlfriend, If I hadn't run away from him," I start to increase the volume of my sobs, "If I didn't fall in love with him Matt. If I didn't.."

__

Well I've never prayed,  


But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  


I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah.  


I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind , I feel free now.  


But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now.  


****

"Enough." 

"Tai?" Matt turns to the doorway. "You heard?"

"Yes." Tai walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. "Kari, you can't help who you love. No one can. We are who we are and we love whom we love. No one told me to love Sora. No one told Matt to love Mimi."

"I see...but Tai, T.K. doesn't even know, and now I...I don't know if he'll ever know." My voice cracks and I let the tears flow freely. "Per...Perhaps I will get over it."

"Kari stop this." Matt scowls. "You're talking like he's dead."

"Calm down please." Tai says. He turns to me. "Kari, Matt and I are going to pick up Mimi and Sora. You stay here. Ken should be back here soon. Got it? And one more thing, no more with those thoughts. T.K. will be just fine."

"Uh huh." I wipe a tear away and lay down next to T.K. 'Cold sweat. Shiver.' I feel his skin and gasp with horror. 'He's deathly cold too!' I do the only thing I can think of. I pull some covers from the foot of the bed and wrap him in them. Then I lay down next to him and place my arms, as well as one more cover around him. "Don't worry, the others and I will figure out a cure or something. I won't lose you this time...T.K." With that last sentence I fall into a deep sleep, troubled with dreams I wish not to welcome.

SOMETIME LATER.....

'Why'd it get so cold all of a sudden?' I sit up and blink my eyes. It's rather dark and somehow I know it's not T.K.'s room. 'Where am I?'

KNOCK KNOCK!

I jump at the loud noise but settle down. "Who is it?"

"It's Tai." The person says.

"Come in." I shuffle through my bureau and take out a nightshirt. "So, how'd we get back here?"

"I had to carry you back." Tai flops onto my bed. "You fell asleep beside T.K. and Ken said that he needed to examine T.K., therefore I had to take you home. Did I mention I was walking and that you're not that light?"

"No." I giggle helplessly. "I believe you left that part out."

"Well, anyway, what do you want to do now? It's not that late and I'm think maybe we could both use some fresh air." He says. "A walk? Maybe even some soccer?"

"Sure." I take his hand and we head to the park. "How about that soccer?"

"Your call." He throws the ball at me. "First 10 points win the game."

"You're on." I laugh and kick. "Hey watch that pothole!"

"What?" He stops and looks around. I wiz past him. "Not again!"

I kick the ball into the goal. "SCORE! YAHOO!"

Before we both know it, I've won and we're sitting on the grass panting heavily from the game. My mind drifts to T.K. What was I thinking when I went steady or whatever the hell someone would call it, with Davis? I sometimes think I am crazy but he wasn't so bad. Davis is a nice guy it's just that I love T.K. I glance over at Tai who is staring at the gate on the baseball field. Suddenly his head snaps in my direction. "Hey Kari?"

"Yeah Tai?" I ask. 

"Not to bring up something that would make you uncomfortable or anything, but when did you realize you loved T.K.?" He looks questioning but ready for rejection.

"I...I actually remember the exact day." I smile as I reminisce. "It was when we were fighting the Digimon Emperor. I remember having bad dreams and when I saw T.K. the next day he asked if I was alright. I lied of course. Next thing I know I'm being pulled into another dimension but then I heard T.K.'s voice. He'd stood up in front of the whole class and got in trouble just to check on me, to save me."

"And?" Tai urges on. 

"Well, I was supposed to go to the nurse's office but I went and sat on a bench. All of a sudden T.K. showed up. He told me he'd been looking all over for me. When I told him that I might give in to my dreams because I wasn't sure anymore he had and outburst." I feel fluttery all over. "He said he cared too much about me to let anything happen to me. Then he ran off, kind of embarrassed I guess. Finally, he went to the digital world and risked his life for me. Then and there I realized I loved him. And I wish he knew."

__

No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,  


but I'm here in my mould , I am here in my mould.  


And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  


I can't change my mould, no,no,no,no,no,no,no

"Kari, please don't cry." Tai hugs me. "It'll get better."

"Thanks Tai. Um...can we go home now? I have school tomorrow and I'm tired." Ask.

"Yeah." He smiles and we leave the park.

AT SCHOOL (Friday afternoon) {AN: I thought I'd let people know that they, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, T.K. Cody, are in High school. The old Digi-destined are on college break.}

"So, as you all know 3X+780Yx 25X equals..."

I watch the board lazily. 'What is it with Math? I hate it, it is so boring...and useless.' I yawn silently and let my pencil fall off my desk. 'I'm going to try not to slack off today.' The only thing that keeps me awake is the annoying buzz of the air conditioner. 'Are they ever going to tune that thing?' I lift my head enough to see the assignment on the board. I'm writing down the work when I hear someone say my name. "Hey Kari!"

"What? Davis?" I give him a questionable look. "What is it?"

"Ken told me to tell you to meet him and the others at Matt's house after school." Davis says. "They said it was something about T.K."

"Ok." I thank him. "But Davis, aren't you even the slightest bit-"

"Kari, Davis, is there something you'd like to share?" The teacher asks.

"No. There's nothing." I say with a smile. "I was just asking Davis if he knew the date today."

"Fine. Continue on." The teacher says and leaves.

"That was close." Davis grins. "Thanks for saving my ass."

I nod and look back at my paper. 'Has something come up? Did they find a cure? Is there an antidote even existing?' These thoughts begin to plague my head so much that I get a headache. I raise my hand. "Mr. Kamedashi? May I go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes Ms. Kamiya. Gather your things." He dismisses me.

Walking down the halls of the school brings back familiar memories that I try not to remember. I'm about 10 feet away from the nurse's office when I see the faint images of two people. The outlines are vague but I can see they are in junior high. Setting my bags down I walk over to get a better looks. I gasp. 'That's me and Takeru!' I blush a bit at his full name. Taking a closer look I see their lips moving and I begin to hear what they say. 

~Younger versions of Kari & T.K.~

"Kari, do you think we'll be best friends forever?" T.K. asks.

"I think so T.K. after all, it's not like you're going to die on me or anything." I hear my younger self say. "We're too young for that."

"Cool. Let's go to the digital world." T.K. says. "Besides the near future isn't something to worry about just yet."

"Yeah." Young Kari smiles. "We'll be buds forever."

~End of conversation~

I feel a tear slip down my cheek as the figures disappear into thin air. 'You lied Kari. You lied T.K. It wasn't supposed to be this way!' Feeling worse than ever I bolt down the schools stairs and out the gate. I don't even care if I get in trouble for ditching. 'It's not worth this!' I run all the way home just as the winter snow begins to fall.

__

No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,  


but I'm here in my mould , I am here in my mould.  


But I'm a million different people from one day to the next...  


I can't change my mould , no,no,no,no,no,no,no

I burst through the door in a fit of semi-madness. I'm tearing down the hall when I run into Tai. He grabs hold of me to stop me from stampeding him. "WHOA! Slow down Kari! What's wrong?"

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I scream in anger. "IF I HADN'T DONE WHAT I'D DONE T.K. WOULD BE OK!"

"Kari, it's not your fault.' He says. "T.K. is going to get better."

"When?" I glare at him through tear filled eyes. "I have to know when!"

"Well, we need to go over Matt's right now." Tai pulls me with him. "There I think you'll find your answer."

When we arrive at Matt's I see everyone sitting in the living room. I feel tension in the air but I ignore it. 'I don't care what they do, but I will save T.K.' I vow silently. 'Even if it means risking my life for his.' I begin walking over to the bathroom when Ken stops me. "Kari, there's something we need to tell you."

"What?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"T.K. is," Matt stops momentarily but starts speaking again, "T.K. is in a coma. Ken has found the antidote but it is in the digital world."

"Why are we here then?" I feel upset. "Let's go get that antidote."

"One problem...there's someone there who wants to greet us and she wants you." Joe says. 

"Me? But why?" I look bewildered.

"She's another like me," Ken says, "But she more powerful. She's controlling the Digimon with some new device."

"The devices are called DKC's which stands for dark key chips." Izzy types something on his computer. "Apparently they control all the functions of the Digimon in all states whether it be transformed or Digi egg."

"Kind of of like what I had done." Ken says. "The only trick to this is that the control computer chip must be destroyed to stop the domination."

"Yes." Sora says. "There's one more problem though."

"What?" I ask even more confused. 

"In order to break through her forces at the palace, we need to have all the Digi-destined. All the power together can break through." Mimi sighs sadly. "But...without T.K., I'm not sure."

"Well, "I begin unsure of it but then I burst out without thinking. "I don't care. I'm going whether any of you go with me or not. I care too much for T.K. to not try."

"No one said we aren't going to try Kari." Davis says. "We care about T.K. too; it's just that we need a strategy. We can't just run in there."

"You actually thought for once in your life." Yolei says.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm not as dumb as you think, a compliment of T.K." Davis says and turns around.

"Whatever." Yolei replies.

"We don't need this right now." Ken tells Yolei. "We need to be together or we might not be able to help T.K."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Cody says. "Open the digiport!"

"Right!" Izzy turns on the computer. "You know what to do!"

We all hold up our digivices and enter the digital world. Once we arrive I shove my Digivice into my pocket then turn to the gang. "Wait! What about T.K.? Who's going to watch over him?"

"Don't worry. It's you the Digimon Empress wants." Matt says. "It's you she'll be looking for."

"I'm sure that makes her feel a whole lot better Matt." Davis snorts.

"Don't start with me Davis." Matt says. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Try me." Davis responds.

"That's it! I don't care if you're younger than I am!" Matt lunges for Davis but a blur of someone knocks him down.

"Stop this right now." Tai says. "Like Ken said, we don't need any of this right now. Leave Kari alone. I think she's taking it pretty hard as it is."

"Sorry." Davis and Matt say sheepishly. "Guess we both got out of hand."

"No. Don't apologize." I say. "It's just the tension is making us all edgy."

"So, let's just find that antidote alright? Who's with me?" Sora says.

"We are!" Everyone shouts with the exception of me.

"Kari? Are you coming?" Mimi asks.

"More than ever." I say as we depart from the real world. 'Don't worry T.K. I will find that antidote even if it means you'll stay with Halla...not me." 

__

Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life.  


Trying to make ends meet, try to find somebody then you die.

You know I can change, I can change, I can change,  


but I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould.  


And I'm a million different people from one day to the next.  


I can't change my mould, no,no,no,no,no,no,no

The thought of losing my best friend devastates me more than I can show. 'I won't show anymore weakness. I have to find the Digimon Empress. I have to destroy her so that the guys can get the antidote.' As we continue on I walk in another direction. 'I'm sorry Gatomon. I can't bring you along with me this time.' I see them disappear from sight. 'I'll be back soon, I hope.' Without a second thought I head down the separate path.

EVENING...(Ok, this POV has to switch so it'll make sense ok? From here on, whenever Kari separates from the group it will change from Kari's POV to Sora's ok? Great. Let's move on.)

"You guys, have you noticed something odd?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah!" Davis shouts worriedly. "Kari's gone!"

"And you barely noticed it?!" Tai grabs Davis's shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Put him down Tai." I say. "We can't help what was done."

"But Sora, my little sister is alone! In the digital world no less!" Tai yells. "I'm going after her!"

"No Tai. Stay here. You're being thickheaded!" Matt snatches Tai back. "Think logically."

"Matt is right. We shouldn't rush into things. I'm sure Kari will be ok for now." Cody says. "Plus she must have Gatomon."

"No. She doesn't."

"GATOMON!" Yolei says in surprise. "But then..."

"I didn't even know she left. "Gatomon says. "She just took off."

"We have to go get her!" Veemon says.

"No. I agree with Cody and Matt." Armadillomon shakes his head. 

"Yeah, we can't risk everyone." Agumon says. "Tai maybe we should-"

"Shut up!" Tai says. "Leave me alone!"

"Tai please, we don't need this right now." I try to comfort him but he runs off into the woods. "Tai!"

"Go Sora. I think he needs you right now." Mimi smiles at me. "Matt and I will watch over the group."

"Thank you." I wave to them. "Biyomon, Agumon, let's go!"

'Tai, where are you?' I search the trees. 'Where could he have gone?' The woods are dark and cold. 'I should've brought a sweater.' I continue to search the brush when I hear a rustling noise. I look up. "Is someone there?"

"Why did you follow?"

"Tai, we're best friends." I whisper. "I'd follow you anywhere if you needed me too."

He steps out from the shadows. The moonlight casts over his face like a silken blanket of clear sparkles. "Tai, are you going to be alright? I'm here if you need me."

"I do need you Sora." His voice cracks to silent cry. "I do need you."

I walk over and embrace him. "Tai, it'll be alright. We'll find Kari." 

"Please." He cries onto my shoulder. "We we're so young, I never meant for her to experience what we had to. Why did we have to be the chosen ones Sora? Why did everything have to be so complicated?"

"Tai, look at me." I pull him back so that he can look at me. "I know we all wish we could've lived normal lives but we didn't and we can't change that. Kari is a strong girl."

"But..." He stutters.

"Tell you what Taichi Kamiya, if you come back with me to camp and wait till morning, we'll look for Kari first thing tomorrow ok?" I say.

He nods. I help him up and we're about to leave when he touches my shoulder. "What is it Tai?" I ask.

"There' something I've been meaning to tell you." He starts slowly. "Sora I..."

"STOP IT!"

We jump and search for the voice. Suddenly Biyomon and Agumon tumble out of the bushes. "Stupid!" Biyomon smacks Agumon on the head. "You just had to interrupt!"

"I don't get it!" Agumon says. He turns to us. "Guess you forgot we were here huh Sora?"

I begin to scratch my forehead. "Yeah, guess so."

"I guess we should return to camp now." Tai begins to walk off.

"But you said you wanted to tell me something." I catch up with him. "What was it?"

"It was nothing." He says.

"Ok. Well, it's back to camp then." I finish.

KARI POV...(SOMEWHERE)

'How long has it been? Seems like forever.' I dust my skirt off and continue my journey. 'Wonder if I'll ever find the Digimon Empress's headquarters.' Suddenly the sky begins to turn dark. 'What the hell is going on?' Out of nowhere I hear an evil laugh. "Who's there?"

"Ah, if it isn't Hikari Kamiya. Well, I'll tell you this girl. If you think you're going to live long enough to see Takeru get better, hahahaha!" The voice fills the air. "Then you're wrong child!"

"How do you know Takeru is sick?" I scream into the air. "Show yourself you witch!"

"In due time dear Kari. That is when I've captured you." The woman's voice continues on. "As for now, I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You're in over your head. Until next time."

"COME BACK HERE!" I begin to run in any random direction. "COWARD!"

'Surely the others must have heard that voice.' I think as I keep running. Up ahead I spot a group of flowermon. 'Could it be? Am I near Mimi's village?' I 'm almost there when the entire village disappears. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' I pick up pace and arrive just as it fully fades from my view. I search around and see no remnants of the place even existing. 'This must be the Digimon Empress's work! I have to find the place, but I'm so thirsty.'

"One more thing Kari," The voice comes from nowhere. "I think you'll die before they'll find you. Heat dehydration is a horrible way to perish haha!" 

'Tai, Help me.' I think as I collapse on the floor. The desert sun beats down on me and I feel like my body is drying up. 'I'm going to die.' The laughter of the Empress floats in my ear as I begin to slip into unconsciousness. "Tai, Sora, anybody, please...help me.'

(Well, that's it for now. Hope you like it! Please R&R and I hope to have the third chapter out soon. Also, sorry that it might seem extra long. That is some space from the leftover page. I guess that happens when u use html heh? hahah!) ^.^


	3. Solitary Confusion (chapter 3)

****

(Note to disclaimers: Ok, I don't own Digimon, but I do own this poem got it? Anyway, for my last chapter, Bittersweet Pain, I forgot to add that I don't own that song cause it's by the Verve k? Now that it's all settled, we can move on!) ~SAMENIA~

Solitary Confusion 

__

Confusion is illusion

Deception is perception

Creation is relation

Death is inevitable

I'll come for you.

'What the hell? What does that mean? Was that a dream?' I sit up, abruptly slamming my head on something above me. 'Where am I? Last I remember, I was in the desert.' I slowly stand and rub my head repeatedly, which has become sore. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"You're finally awake."

I run up to the person and hug he or she with all my might. "Thank you so much Izzy! Tell me this isn't a dream!"

"It's not." Ken says. "We found you some days ago, feverish, dying and almost completely dehydrated."

"How much time have we lost?" I ask.

"I'd say about four days. The rest of the group went ahead. It's just you, Ken, Izzy, Yolei, and I." Davis says.

I instantly feel the guilt creep into my being. 'Davis stayed for me, and I treat him like dirt.' I walk over to him and hug him. "Thank you Davis. I'm sorry that I've been so inconsiderate. I never meant to hurt you."

"I thought we talked about this Kari." He smiles. "I told you I understood. Like I said, you'd hurt me more if we'd pretended more. I'm glad you told the truth."

I hug him tighter. "Davis, I thank you so much and I know, one day you'll find your perfect match."

"Somehow I think that I will but uh...until then, I'll be Davis!" He beams.

"Ok, Don't let it go to your head." Ken sighs. 

"Same old Davis." Yolei sweat drops (Anime style I guess).

"I resent that!" Davis says. 

"Ok, can we go now? I think progressing on is a good idea since we are four days behind Tai, Matt, and the others." Izzy says pointing towards the horizon. "Does everyone agree that we should go that way?"

"Yeah!" We all shout in unison.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~SORA'S POV (At the camp spot...)

"Tai, it's going to be alright." I say. "I'm sure they're taking good care of Kari."

"But I'm supposed to be over there. I'm her older brother." He frets. "I should've been watching her. I should've been-"

"Tai quit blubbering." Matt says, irritation evident in his voice. "Try to get some sleep, so then we can."

"Yeah, please Tai." Agumon says. "I want to be strong in the morning and I need rest to do so."

"You're so dumb!" Biyomon yells.

The sounds of a pot hitting someone's head and a loud OW is heard from somewhere near where the Digimon are sleeping. "That hurt Palamon!" Gabumon yells.

"Well, you and Patamon are hogging the space! Gatomon and I can barely move." Palamon shouts back.

"Will you all shut up!" Armadillomon screams from where Cody and he lay. 

"Please." Cody says. "I'm trying to sleep here. Be quiet Armadillomon."

"Sorry." He says before they drift back to sleep.

"You're just preoccupying yourself with something so you won't run off and look for her Tai." Joe says. "Try to take it easy. With Izzy and Ken there, and especially Yolei, she should be just fine."

"He is right Tai." Agumon says.

"No one asked you so shut it!" Biyomon says.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Mimi screams loudly. "WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET HER BEAUTY REST AROUND HERE?"

"Sorry Mimi." I apologize. "So Tai, like I was saying...Tai?" I look around and see that he is gone. 'Tai, where'd you run to now?' I walk towards the pond and see him sitting there. 'Tai, stop being so hard on yourself.' I think as I head over to sit next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Tai, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault that this happened." I say. "I don't want to see you so upset anymore."

"Thanks Sora." He says.

Even though I can't see it, I know he is smiling. "You're welcome Tai."

"Sora," His voice lowers, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ah? What is it?" I ask curiously. 

"Well, I know for some time that you liked Matt or Yamato or whatever you think I should call him, and probably still do," He begins.

"Oh Tai I-" I am cut off by his finger on my lips.

"I understand that you love him. I just thought to let you know I love you too. I will always be there for you." He turns to me. "Especially when you receive the news. I know that Matt is my friend but you are my best friend. I understand fully what this might do to our friendship and I accept the consequences completely."

I watch stupefied as he stands to leave. "Tai, wait." I say.

"There's no need for explanation, Sora." He says and continues walking towards camp.

"Yes there is!" I grab his arm while he tries to ignore me. "TAI! THERE IS!"

"Huh?" He gives me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Tai...sometimes you are dense." I laugh softly. "I meant to tell you, I don't like Matt and I most certainly don't love him like that. He's like a brother, a good friend that I can count on."

"So how is that any different from our friendship?" Tai persists. 

"You really are dense." I chuckle and pull him towards me. "It is very different. You see Tai, I want someone who will love me for me, someone who understands me the way I understand him, someone who will always be there for me, someone who I can trust and share pain with."

"What?" He stares at me.

I pull him into a hug, winding my arms around his stiff form. I smile at him and say, "Someone who does and always will love me the way I love him." With those words I lean up and kiss his lips very softly. When I we part I whisper in his ear, "Someone like you Taichi Kamiya." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~KARI'S POV (In the direction of camp...)

"Was it just me or did anyone notice Yolei jump to go with Ken when I asked Ken to fetch some firewood?" I ask.

"You weren't alone." Tentomon says. "Izzy and I noticed it to."

"Yes. Actually I approximate that they should be back in 5.5 seconds." Izzy grins.

"Simpler terms are good for us Izzy." Veemon says.

"Uh, yeah, hehe...sorry." Izzy scratches his head in embarrassment. "So, where is Davis then?" 

"Getting water by the lake." Veemon says.

"Water?" I perk up. "I get first dibs then, haha."

"Hey guys!"

I look over and see Ken and Yolei carrying firewood along with some fruit. "Hey guys! Need some help?"

"Yes!" Yolei waves to me. "Do we ever!"

"Hey Izzy! Give me a hand." Ken yells.

"Is that possible Izzy?" Tentomon asks.

"Is a figurative phrase Tentomon." Izzy laughs and helps Ken bring the firewood.

"Thank the digital world you are a fire Digimon." Davis says to Veemon who has lit the fire. "So, who's for water?"

"I AM!" I jump and practically gulp down the whole pitcher. 

"Whoa there!" Davis says. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"KARI!" Yolei freaks out. "You spilled water on Hawkmon."

"That's alright Yolei. I am thirsty anyway." Hawkmon says with a smile.

"Well, now that we've settled in camp, why don't we send the rest of the gang an email?" Izzy suggests.

"I get to do it!" Yolei makes a grab for his computer. 

"Yolei cool down." Ken pulls her back and restrains her.

"Ken! You jerk let me go!" She tries to get away from him but it has no effect on him.

"You didn't think I was a jerk back there in the woods did you?" A sly grin forms on his lips.

"Ok! Break it up kids!" Izzy says.

"We're not kids." Yolei retorts then turns to Ken. "You shut up Mister or we might have a talk a little later."

"Whatever you say miss." Ken replies with the grin still plastered to his lips. 

"Somehow I don't think this has anything to do with firewood." I giggle. "I think someone has a secret."

"Kari, be quiet before I-" Yolei is cut off as Ken clamps a hand over her mouth. 

"I'm really very sorry." Ken says to me. "She's had too much *fun* as one would put it."

"Really now!" Davis shouts. "Do you have to tell us that now? I'm trying to eat here!"

"Stop thinking like a pervert Davis." Izzy says. 

"I wasn't!" Davis yells innocently.

"I think that Davis is just hungry." Veemon says. "We were eating, remember Davis?"

"Yeah!" David forgets the previous discussion about him and digs in. (AN: A lot of Davis's huh?)

"So, do you and Yolei have something going on Ken?" I ask out of the blue.

"Uh no! Why would you ask that?" Yolei blushes and smacks Ken's head. "Ken and I are so different."

"They say opposites attract." Izzy looks up momentarily from his computer.

"IZZY!" Yolei shouts. "Ken and I are NOT together!"

"Oh we aren't are we?" Ken says mischievously. He leans over and kisses her lips. "What was that then? Don't tell me you didn't like that."

"I uh...hehe." Yolei stutters. Finally she just gives up. "OK! I DID! I LIKE KEN! WE'RE A COUPLE!"

"Glad that's finally out." Davis laughs and goes back to eating. "At least now we can have some peace and quiet."

"I'm going to pound you Davis." A funny look dissolves over her face.

"Uh huh." Ken yawns. "Ok Yolei pollie, time for bed."

"Don't ever call me that again." She turns to get. "You'll be screaming bloody murder before you know it."

"Bedtime. Besides, I need to talk to you." Ken picks her up. A strange smile places his lips as he walks into the darkness. "We'll be back later!"

"Be careful!" I say. After they've disappeared I turn to Izzy and Davis. "So, should we get some rest now?"

"I'm up for that." Izzy says and sweat drops. "I think Davis beat us to it though."

To the side Davis has fallen asleep with Veemon. 'The only thing worse than a Digimon with a DKC is Davis's snoring.' I sigh and shake my head, knowing the whole night is going to be long. Izzy has crawled into his sleeping back and is slumbering. I hear a couple of shouts of laughter echo through the trees and smile to myself. 'Yolei and Ken no doubt.' I begin to ponder the situation at hand. The night is beautiful, stars shining bright with luster far beyond that of my imagination. Blue like the ocean, the sky seems to glow with splendor that doesn't derive from the stars. A breeze blows by signifying that the air is a mixture of mild humidity and cool lake mist.

'Now I know that a village cannot just up and disappear.' I think back to when Mimi's village had vanished in thin air. I remember seeing flowermon and mushroommon type Digimon. 'Maybe the Digimon Empress will reveal herself again.' I wait until Yolei and Ken come back to camp before I settle asleep. 'Finally. I have to get us to look for the Digimon Empress first thing tomorrow.' Just as sleep befalls my eyes I notice a star that seems to stick out too much for that of an ordinary solar purpose. 'Could it be?' I decide to wait until tomorrow night. 'I know time is growing thin, but I can't run off again. Not just yet anyway. It'll have to wait till tomorrow morning as well as tomorrow night.'

~+~+~+~+~+~+~SORA'S POV...

It's a bit later than when I told Tai that I love him. He is still walking around like a zombie. 'I guess the shock has gotten to him.' I know he loves me but I find it funny that it still hasn't quite sunken in yet. Yes, I once had a crush on Matt until I became to see him as more of a friend than boyfriend material, for me at least. I see Tai sit by the fire. He looks up at me with a dazed look. "Sora, would you mind sitting with me for a bit?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask until I beat it out of you." I say politely and take a seat next to him. "So Tai, are you doing ok?"

He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Never been better."

"Glad you came to." I smile and lean on his shoulder. "I think you realized it before I did."

"And I admitted before you did too." His grin turns into an enlarged smile.

"Stop it." I say playfully. "I can see that smile and I will wipe it off if you get any ideas. Just because we are older now means nothing just yet."

"Yet." He gives me a squeeze. "Besides, I would never even think about doing that now. We just discovered some things and I don't want to rush anything." 

"Now do you see why you're my choice above all?" I ask.

"I believe I do." He says. "I truly believe I do."

We are about to kiss again when I hear rustling in the bushes. I poke Tai's side. "Wait just one minute. I think we have company."

"Oh." He laughs softly as I walk over to the bushes and see everyone fall out.

"Uh huh. And you guys were doing what exactly?" I question.

"Well, you see," Mimi straightens her skirt. "Matt and I were worried so we came looking for you."

"Yeah and we uh...just got here. Yeah." Matt's smile is bigger than his face.

"I see. And what's your story?" I ask Cody and Joe.

"We followed them." Joe says.

"Actually, I'll be truthful." Cody starts. "We wanted to know what you were up to."

"Out of all of you I believe...CODY!" I feel triumphant as I walk back over to Tai. "What exactly did you guys want to know?"

"We wanted to know if you and Tai have a thing going on." Matt sounds unhappy. "You know I love you Sora. How could you do this to me?"

"Matt...I, I'm sorry but I don't love you that way." I stutter. "I just...I love Tai."

Matt's serious face erupts into a fit of laughter as he and Mimi collapse onto each other. Their writhing forms on the floor confuse me, causing me to turn in Tai's direction. "What's going on?"

"I guess Matt was testing your feelings." He says encircling my waist with his arms. "But we can prove it to them that we really are together, possibly with this proof."

He leans over and kisses me. 'I could do this forever.' The equation Taichi Kamiya+perfect lips=Great kisser flashes in my mind. 'For me that is.' I start to deepen it when I hear someone shout. We break apart from our blissful little interlude and face Matt and Mimi who are fake kissing. I giggle as they begin to act out what we had just done. Cody and Joe are watching with thoroughly amused faces.

"Oh Tai...I love you ever so much!" Mimi exaggerates my part a bit much but it is funny nonetheless. "Kiss me! That is the proof of our relationship!"

"Oh Sora my love! I will do anything for you!" Matt grabs Mimi in a hug. "Just promise me you'll be mine forever!"

"Ok. We didn't say any of that." Tai cuts in.

"No interruptions please." Gabumon and Palamon say as Mimi continues.

"Tai, before we kiss, I must say, You have great lips." Mimi smiles wickedly at me. "I would love to kiss them."

"And you, my dearest Sora, are perfect for me in *ahem* many ways!" Matt says and dips Mimi. "Now, we must kiss." 

I watch as he plays with a fake cape, draping it over them. "Very good show." I say cheerily. 

Tai leans over and whispers in my ear, "Do you really think I have great lips?"

"Uh...hehe," I blush profusely and turn to him. "Yeah. Better yet, I'll test them."

"Get a room!" Cody yells as we lean in for another kiss.

"I think we've had enough for tonight." Armadillomon and Gamomon say as they and the gang head back to camp, leaving Tai and I to the starlit sky. Being with his is all I need. I smile up at him as I settle into his warm embrace. "Goodnight Taichi Kamiya." I say before I start to drift off.

"Goodnight Sora Takenouchi." He whispers.

~+~+~+~+~+~KARI'S POV...

"How much longer till we reach the rest of the group?" I ask.

"Just another ten minutes I estimate." Izzy says.

"Alright! Hope Gatomon will be glad to see me." Veemon yips loudly.

"I think she dropped you a long time ago buddy." Davis says. "Remember Veemon, she likes Angemon."

"Oh yeah." Veemon sighs. "But I'm a looker too!"

"Quit it you two! It's enough to give someone a headache!" Yolei says from behind us. "Hey Ken, where is Wormmon?"

"He's up ahead with Tentomon." Ken answers. 

It's about 70 degrees signaling that we have left the desert terrain. Up ahead I see many figures waving to us. 'TAI!' I think happily. I push myself harder as the sun beats down on my brown hair. 'I hope Gatomon is not mad at me.' I see Gatomon emerge from behind Sora. I drop all the bags and run to her. "GATOMON!"

"KARI!" She cries as she jumps into my arms.

"I missed you so much!" I cradle her in my arms. 

"You have to promise not to leave again or at least without me." She says.

I nod. "Of course."

"Hey Gatomon! I missed ya!" Veemon says.

"Is this a trick?" Gatomon asks. "If yes, then I'd rather play with my catnip."

"Why isn't anyone ever happy to see us?" Davis lets out a heavy sigh. 

I laugh as we all sit down and begin to eat the breakfast that Sora has prepared. The morning is cool but sunny with occasional breezes. The weather is perfect for the little picnic that greets us after we've caught up on things. Sora's cooking is great. I remember to help Davis and Veemon so they don't get on anyone's bad side. Amazingly enough Davis seems to be a bit more toned down than normal. 'I think he and I should talk about that.' As I begin to eat a rice cake that Yolei brought I notice Patamon sitting lonely in a corner. 'I guess Gatomon is too busy being nice to Veemon.' I strut over and sit next to him.

Patamon's look is sullen like that of everyone else's when we left the real world. I pat his head lightly so as to catch his attention. "What's wrong Patamon? Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Patamon says. "I'm worried if we'll ever save T.K."

"I know we will so don't worry." I try to act happy but deep inside my guts are twisting with fear. 'I thought that maybe I'd forget you for a bit.'

I hear Patamon saying something but it is vague and doesn't filter through my mind. Even though the sky is bright and the sun is warm, I don't feel the elements. I feel cold, empty, and emotionally barren. I never thought to forget T.K. but the worry had been buried inside while I was enjoying my friends presence. I sit there as Patamon goes on. I feel useless and helpless. All to my utter disappointment, knowing that I am limited, seeing that I'm weak, feeling that I can't change. 'It's a solitary Confusion spiral.'

Guilt seems to plague my being, attacking my heart in a somewhat successful attempt to tear my life to pieces. The drive that fueled my body before is slowly slipping away, losing itself in my tired aura. Life holds no more purpose as I see it. 'Can it be possible that I'm thinking suicide?' I shake my head. 'No, I can't leave T.K. even if he doesn't share the feelings I share.' I feel weak as a couple tears travel down my cheeks. 'Where is comfort when I need it?'

A loud bang breaks me from my silent reverie, tempting me to jump but I stay calm. From the corner of my eye I see everyone staring at me. Before I realize it I feel a small paw on me, tugging my arm urgently. I look over, my vison hazy, trying to figure out who it is. "Gatomon?"

"Yeah. Kari, what's wrong?" Her eyes hold worry and confusion like that of mine. 

I laugh and wipe the tears from my eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just quite happy."

"You are a bad liar." Patamon says. "T.K. was a good liar."

"Well," I start to crawl away, "He was a bad liar on this one."

Walking into the forest, I begin to realize how depression can affect someone. Thoughts of the past and the battles in this world enter my mind, invading it with the feeling of death. Reality is something I've feared for some time like Ken did. Not ever had I thought that I would feel the sting of loss. I had made a vow back then to stop it whenever I could, until it was time and I had to accept. 'But T.K. can't die. It's not his time.'

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Davis." I say sullenly.

"Kari, I know that you might think that I'm still trying but I'm not. I admit that I'll never stop loving you, but, I'm sure that T.K. wants me to keep an eye on you and that's just what I've been doing." Davis says. "Believe it or not, before T.K. was sick, he and I had a small talk. He had asked me that if you picked me over him, to watch you or he would beat me to a pulp. I didn't really like the sound of that."

"I had no idea." I stutter. "I thought that he didn't care."

"T.K. is a great guy." Davis shrugs. "I guess it took me a while to realize it since I was jealous."

"It's ok." I place a hand on his arm. "And hey, you actually got his name right."

"I did didn't I?" Davis beams. "I'm on the road to a new beginning. Well, have a good afternoon. I'm going with Yolei and Ken to the lake to have a swim. See you later."

I wave as he leaves. "Bye Davis!"

~+~+~+~+~+~KARI'S POV (Sill hasn't changed, she's just in the woods now and it is on the brisk of evening)

Discovering that the temperature has dropped, I pull my sweater tightly around my figure. The moonlight casts a dark shadow over the trees as I continue to walk aimlessy. 'I can't believe that I left the camp again. I have to stop this but somehow, I can't.' Up ahead I see a light flashing. Brightness engulfs me as I near the area. Suddenly from the light springs a human form. The figure walks towards me, seeming to be in a hurry by it's rapid steps. As the person comes closer I can tell it's a young girl like myself. A deafening cackle fills the air as the girl stops a few feet away from me.

"So we meet again, Hikari Kamiya." The girl says.

"You're the Digimon Empress aren't you?" I ask. "Tell me, if you're so clever, than why bother revealing you're plans? Oh and, if you're so powerful, why hurt my friend T.K. when you're after me?" 

"Dear, Dear Hikari Kamiya. You're so clueless as to the plans of a genius as me." The

girl laughs. "The reason I have come to capture you is because our young sir Takeru is a weakness that lives in you."

"What?" I feel exposed.

"That's right. Don't even try to deny that your love for Takeru Takiashi hasn't driven you here. Your love for him is what is making you choose the actions you choose. It is like you're under a spell." She points out with delight. "Soon the tables will turn and he will be running to save you. He will awake just as I take you. Now, surrender and it won't be painful."

"Never. You witch! If you think that I will give up that easily, then you're wrong. Gatomon!" I yell for my Digimon friend.

"Right!" She says.

"Digi armor energize!" I yell.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon, angel of light!" Nefertimon says.

"Now, I'll show you how easy it is to catch me!" I direct Nefertimon at the Empress.

"ROSETTA STONE!" Gatomon shoots at the empress.

"HAHAHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" She says. "NOW, YOU WILL STOP THIS ATTACK!"

"NO! CAT'S EYE BEAM!" Gatomon fires another blast at the Empress who blocks it easily.

"Unlike you little friend Ken, I don't need Digimon to help me." The Empress lifts her hand. "PLASMA BEAM!"

I watch in horror as Nefertimon is blasted. She goes back to her rookie form. "GATOMON!" I cradle her limp form in my arms. I look at the Empress with murder in my eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I think not." She laughs again and raises her hand one more time. Raises it for the last time during this encounter. "Now, Hikari, you will sleep."

Before I can comprehend what is happening I see dust begin to spring from her fingertips. I watch in awe as it wraps itself around me like a blanket. My eyelids begin to feel heavy, signifying that I will sleep without my permission. Everything goes black as I collapse on the floor in a deep sleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~T.K.'s POV (Ok, I decided to let T.K. have some say so, since he has to help now, even though he's dying ok? Well, so far it's POV switches between T.K., Kari, and Sora. Hope u get it! FORWARD!)

My head is spinning and I feel like I have to throw up. I carefully make my way over to the desk. I feel around until my hand lands on top of a paper. Groping for light I find my desk lamp and switch it on. Through Hzy eyes I manage to read the first line. It reads:

T.K: Gone to the digital world.

I read no more as I grab my digivice and open the port. 'I'm coming guys.'

(OK. I know that it's taking kind of long, but I hope to complete it by the next chapter, so be patient. Anyway, I hope you've all liked it so far. I will post even if I don't get reviews, although they are appreciated. Thanks so much! ~SAMENIA~)


	4. Sting of Loss (chapter 4)

**__**

Sting of loss

Chapter Four

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Digimon and if I could I'd change the ending to season 02 since I like TAIORA and not SORATO. Ok, I can't so that so don't sue me got it? Also, I don't own the song. It's by OASIS. ~SAMENIA~

__

Here's a thought for everyman

Who tries to understand what is in his hand

He walks along the open road of love and life

Surviving if he can

~+~+~+~+~+~ T.K.'s POV (Not far away from the camp...)

I stare mindlessly at the footprints in the fresh dirt. 'Can this lead to where the others are?' I continue my journey to find the others. I know that I am ill but I have to help. For some odd reason I woke up just as I felt Kari's aura disappear. 'Something is up.' I'm not far from the camp, since I can see the fire, when a pain shoots through my abdomen. I fall to my knees, coughing and grasping my body in pain. Knowing that the pain is increasing I manage to call out Matt's name just as the blackness covers me.

~+~+~+~+~+~ T.K.'S POV (Still is, he just is awake again now...)

Feeling the cold compress on my head causes me to open my eyes slowly, but steadily. Taking in my surroundings I finally focus my eyes on Sora. She is sitting by me with Matt and Tai. I carefully start to sit up when Matt pushes me back down. "But, I need to save Kari!"

"So, you know about Kari huh? T.K., you were supposed to stay at home. You're sick." Matt says angrily. "What about mom and dad? Do they even know you left?" 

"I don't care." I choke out. "I need to save Kari."

"He's delirious." Sora says. "He's not even fully awake."

I'm about to say something more when someone steps up and defends me. "No, he's not delirious and he is awake. He's fully aware of what is going on. How, I'm not sure, but T.K. isn't lying." Davis says. "T.K. is my friend and I trust he's telling the truth. Besides, he's sick, just like you said Matt. Lay off him a bit will you?" 

"Davis? Since when do you stand up for T.K.?" Tai questions curiously.

"Let's just say he and I have an understanding." Davis replies with a smile.

I nod at him weakly in thanks. Feeling like I'm going to faint at any second, I look at Matt and Tai, tugging their sleeves. "The...Digimon...Empress...Kari...not safe..."I faint as the last words leave my mouth.

~+~+~+~+~+~ SORA'S POV 

'Poor T.K. he's really having some time dealing with this. Not only is he sick but he somehow is being able to track Kari.' I watch as the young boy sleeps. Outside Matt and Tai are talking to Davis in a somewhat heated discussion. I always wonder why no one likes Davis or even listens to him. He's not that bad. I think back to a few moments ago when Davis had defended T.K. 'Some thing is up. Davis hates T.K., doesn't he?' At the sound of nearing footsteps I abruptly turn around and welcome the visitor. It's Davis. He looks flushed and sort of uncomfortable. "Hello Davis, something up?"

"I just got my ass chewed for my friend by Tai and Matt." Davis's bitter smile turns into a half grin. "And you know what? Doing it for my friend, well, it felt pretty good."

I smile and nod. "Now you truly have a friend Davis."

"What a relief." He says and sighs. "Um Sora...do you think that we'll be able to get a lead on Kari soon?"

"I'm not so sure as of now." I frown. "Why?"

Out of nowhere tears start to become visible on his cheeks. "Well, back when T.K., Kari, and I were having that dilemma, well, T.K. and I had a talk." He sniffles a bit. "He told me to promise that if Kari chose me over him that I better watch her, make sure she didn't get hurt. I know she chose him over me, but I...but I still feel responsible because T.K. is really my friend and I love them both as my true friends to disappoint them! I know it's not like me to cry but...I just didn't know who to tell."

I quickly take the crying heap of Davis into my arms. I smooth his hair and try to calm him. "Listen Davis; it's not as bad as you think. We will get a lead on Kari...and I'm sure T.K. will appreciate it that you tried. You can't blame yourself. Kari is older and she does what she wants, even if it's getting into trouble. I had to tell Tai, her brother no less, that it wasn't his fault either. It's no one's fault Davis, especially not yours."

"I know but I feel so helpless!" He rages on sadly. "I feel like I've failed!"

I shake my head and hug him tighter. "Davis, you haven't failed anyone. You're just overwhelmed." I give him a motherly smile. "Take it from someone who knows what it feels like."

He sniffles once more before a lopsided smile breaks over his lips. "Thanks Sora...uh, you won't tell anyone about this right?"

I shake my head once more. His smile becomes bigger before running off. T.K. is still sleeping. I gently touch his forehead for his temperature when his hand suddenly grabs hold of mine. "S...Sora, tell D...Davis that I t...thank him." T.K. manages weakly. "And that K...Kari isn't far off, she's actually...AHHH!"

"What is it T.K.?" I ask in a somewhat panicked voice. 

"The...pain i...is too great." T.K. gasps for air. "Have to...rest. Can't...talk...anymore..."

I watch in horror as he gasps for air once more before falling into a slumber. I feel for his pulse and see that it is steady, yet his breathing is slightly labored, but nothing major. After wrapping T.K. in blanket I run to Matt and tell him T.K.'s current status. Matt nods his head and tells us that he's going for a walk. Cody and Joe are sitting by the fire with Gamomon and Armadillomon, playing a slow game of old maid. Even though the Digital world is peaceful, no one seems to be bright. It's as if a dark cloud is haunting us with memories like a curse.

Off in the distance I hear footsteps and some people talking. Noticing that Izzy, Yolei, Mimi, and Ken are gone, I assume that those are the voices. Across from me Tai sits in silence, brooding quietly with determined eyes. I reach over and hold his hand. "Tai, what are you thinking?" I ask worriedly.

"Just about Kari and T.K." He says. "I didn't think she'd grow up so soon. I mean, I never thought things would change."

I smile and giggle a bit. "Oh Tai, I know I'll never understand what that is like, but I'm sure things won't change that much and if they do, it'll most likely be for the better."

"You're right Sora." Tai nods. "Thanks."

~+~+~+~+~+~ KARI'S POV (Digi-Empress's Lair...) {AN: Isn't Sora just the perfect mommy figure? or girlfriend? For TAICHI that is...^.^ TAIORA FOREVER!)

My senses are going haywire. They must be or I'm sensing T.K. in the digital world. I slowly open my eyes to see only darkness. I can't even see where I am, except with the knowledge that I'm at the Digi-Empress's Lair. I stand and start to walk forward but don't get even a few feet away before I'm yanked back. 'Huh? Chains?' I struggle to free my hands only causing them to rub against the metal wristbands. Suddenly a sharp pain stabs through my hands. 'Spikes?' The feel of liquid flowing down my arms confirms my suspicion. Blood begins to flow out of my cut hands. 

'So that's it? She wants me to bleed to death?' I struggle more even though I know the blades will cut deeper. I try to move my feet but a heavy-chained ball weighs them down. I sigh in defeat and settle against the wall. 'Do I even get to sit down?' Tears begin to make their way down my cheeks. My death will be slow and maybe painful. 'Maybe there is nothing worth living for. T.K. is dying, I can't help, and I just helped the empress seal my death.' Stabbing cold starts to fill my body, as the thoughts become stronger.

EMPRESS'S POV (Same place...)

I watch as Hikari Kamiya, that stupid Digi-destined starts to help me with my plan. 'I didn't even think she'd help.' Poor Hikari. She doesn't even know that the liquid flowing over her arms is a special ingredient that I concocted to help turn her against them. Now that she'll be my slave the whole Digital world will be mine. She's about done when I notice that her Digimon, Gatomon hasn't been dealt with. 'Well, she'll just have to be under this plan too.' I quickly place Gatomon is an incubator filled with the toxin.

"Jetta, when the whole plan is complete, I would like you to bring Kasuomon and Daokumon to be energized. They will help us." I say to my servant.

"Yes Miss." He replies.

"Now the whole Digital world will be mine! HAHAHAHA!" 

~+~+~+~+~+~T.K.'s subconscious (Ok, I know that sounds freaky but bare with me ok? Thanks! ^_^)

Was I crazy? Did I never notice it before? Was I that blind? She'd been there the whole time and I never even acknowledged her existence until she seemed different. Then I never thought about it either. She was with Davis and I was with Halla. She was my best friend and I didn't ever think she'd love me. But does she? I know she just has to. I do love her and she's gone now. I don't know if I'll ever get to tell her now. 

__

Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say

Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay

Bound with all of the words he tried to say

As he faced the sun he cast no shadow

*FLASHBACK*

"Please." Kari says with exasperation. "I know Davis isn't the best but at least he asked me. I know I don't love Davis the way a woman should love a man but at least he shows he cares for me that way. I wish some other person would realize that I love him but I guess he never will. Goodnight T.K."

"Goodnight Kari." I whisper.

*END FLASHBACK*

I couldn't even say it when she'd said it to me. I'm sorry Hikari Kamiya. I should be saying sorry and not you. What brains do I have if I can't even tell the girl I love that I do love her? It was a weight to heavy to bare. Fears of uncertainty, insecurity, love, all the emotions were too overwhelming. How could I have been so stupid? How many times had she waited for me, been there for me, loved me? How many times did she stand in the shadows of Halla and I, just to be near me? Idiot T.K. Now I'm as useless to help her as I was when she was hurting. I can't even wake up. I can't even tell the others where she is. Our link is breaking, weakening, just because I couldn't admit that I love her. I never even saw her. I never even heard her. Somehow though I can't let this hope die...I love her and I need to let her know.

~+~+~+~+~+~SORA'S POV

Out of nowhere I notice a bright green light. I walk over to investigate and discover that it is coming from T.K. I watch in awe as he's lifted from the ground, the light surrounding him. I hear footsteps and see Matt running over to where Tai and I are standing. Matt grabs my shoulders and asks, "Sora, what's happening to my brother?"

"I...I don't know Matt!" I say and push him off. "I think it's his Digivice!"

Before we fully comprehend what is happening T.K. is standing in front of us looking somewhat tired but not sick. "T.K.!" Matt yells happily and crushes his brother in a hug.

"Do you think you can take it easy?" T.K. asks Matt softly. "I do have mushy like insides at the present."

"Sorry little bro." Matt says. "I'm just glad to see you're ok."

"Likewise," T.K. replies. "Where is Davis? I need to speak with him."

"He's over by the lake with Yolei, Izzy, Mimi, and Ken." Tai answers. "Go on."

I smile as T.K heads over. 'It's going to be alright.'

~+~+~+~+~+~T.K.'s POV

"Hey Davis, I need to speak with you!" I yell to him. 

Everyone just looks at me as if they've seen a ghost. Finally Davis speaks. "T.K., um...aren't you sick?"

"I was." I nod. "But now I'm better."

"Oh! T.K. we were so worried!" Mimi runs to me and hugs me. "Matt was so worried, he was going nuts! I'm just glad you're ok!"

"Thanks Mimi." I welcome her embrace as well as Yolei's. Ken, Izzy, and Davis just nod their reassurance. "Um Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Izzy...do you think that I can talk to Davis for a bit? It's kind of personal."

They nod and head off back to camp. The sky has turned to late afternoon and it's getting a little dark. Davis walks up and sits down on a rock. "So, T.K., what did you want to talk about?" He asks, his voice a little shaky. 

"I wanted to talk about Kari." I say. He is visibly shaking but I laugh to ease him. "Yes Davis, I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" He looks at me with disbelief.

"No. I actually want to thank you. I know you weren't able to keep your promise of making sure Kari didn't get hurt, but you tried, my friend. For that I owe you much thanks." I say. "Believe it or not, but you're not a bad guy Davis. I hope that you'll help me find Kari."

"Thanks." Davis smiles. "SO, let's shake on it?"

"Sure." I say as we shake hands then head back to camp.

When we arrive back it is already completely dark. I see Sora and Tai sitting by the fire, their foreheads pressed together, talking about something that seems important. I watch as Matt goes walking along the lakeshore, Mimi at his side. Cody, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Ken are busy at a game of poker. Davis runs off with Veemon to the tent. 'To eat not doubt.' I'm about to call Patamon to tell him the good news when a shout erupts from the card players.

"No fair Ken!" Yolei yells. "You cheated!"

"Aren't I a little young to be playing this?" Cody questions looking at his cards.

"What? It's not like this is strip poker!" Yolei puts in.

All of a sudden Ken gets an evil look and Izzy sighs. "Shouldn't have said that Yolei...and Ken, forget about it."

Ken's face falls momentarily before he gives Izzy a triumphant smile. "Not now at least."

"Come off it Ichijoji." Joe says. "We have a young boy here."

"That's right. You might warp my fragile little mind." Cody laughs evilly.

I laugh to myself as the bickering continues. 'Just like in the old days.' I glance over at the Digimon and see them play Digi-tag, as Kari and I used to call it. 'Kari.' Even though I should try to be happy I can't fight the guilt and pain that comes over me. I feel tired enough to sleep for another year without ever waking. My thoughts become bleaker with each passing minute until I hear a little voice in the back of my head. 'Is it in the back of my head?' I smile as my blurry vision focuses on the flying bat-like Digimon heading towards me.

"T.K.!"

"PATAMON!" I say hugging my friend. "I was worried about you."

"About me? I was worried about you!" He smiles. "Are you going to be ok for sure T.K.?"

I nod. "I think so." His happy smile falls and his ears droop. "Patamon what's wrong?"

"It's Kari and Gatomon...they were trying to find a cure, and the Empress captured Kari." He says. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Kari and Gatomon said it would worry everyone and that she'd be just fine. But, she's not."

"That's vital information." I watch as his face falls. "Patamon, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know that you and Kari are best friends." Patamon apologizes. "And although no one else may know it, I know you love her T.K."

"I...I...how did you know?" I ask speechless. 

"It was obvious T.K." Cody says to me as he sits down beside me. "I noticed it too, and so did everyone else, with the exception of Davis. The point is T.K., Kari is out there alone, maybe with the empress, getting hurt because she left, to save you. T.K. can't you see, she really cares for you and is risking herself for you."

"I know, but where do I begin?" I look at my hands as if they are going to strangle me. 

"Go where your heart leads you. I may be little but I know things." Cody says. "Go to her T.K. I know that when she's free she'll be waiting for you."

I nod at Cody as he leaves. 'Thank you Cody.' I stare up at the sky, thanking the heavens for allowing me a second chance. 

~+~+~+~YOLEI'S POV (With Ken)

Ken seems subtle to sitting with me in the woods so late. The sky has turned darker than before, seeming unusual even here. The stars sparkle brightly as I stare mindlessly without a purpose. My mind wanders to the time when the others and I had fought the evil. What evil? Well, Arukenimon and Mummymon for one. Then there was Ken, the Digimon Emperor. I think to back then when he had tried to hurt us. Even after we'd defeated him and trusted him he still didn't feel worthy to help us. 'It's been so long since then. Why the new threat now?' I sigh and rest my head on my arms. My eyes search for something even though it's hazy to my mind. Finally my eyes settle on their purpose. Ken. In my thoughts, the reason why I came to trust Ken floats like a dark mist. Remembering all the times Ken had hurt us, by trying to defeat us as well as not help us, makes me ponder how I came to believe in him.

"Hey Yolei, I want to show you something." Ken beckons me to a small stream.

I nod and join him by the cool water. It shines as the moonlight casts over it like silk rain. "Yes Ken? What is it?"

He smiles his strange smile and points to the beautiful water. "Look into the water." After I do so Ken continues. "What do you see Yolei?"

My usual confident smile turns to an angry frown. "What do I see? I'll tell you exactly what I see, or who rather." I begin harshly. "I see someone who isn't worthy of trust that people have to offer. I see a young girl who hides behind her tough attitude and sincerity. I see a poor soul who wants to be loved because she's afraid of being alone. I see a helpless child who needs to be held and understood. I see a tortured young woman who doesn't understand her feelings...or her destiny."

Ken gives me a puzzled look with to which I regard as shock. I fold my arms over my chest as a tear slips down my cheek. I give no sign of explanation because to me there is not a needed one. Slowly but comfortingly Ken wraps his arms around me. He is disturbed for his body is somewhat tense and his eyes show it. I sigh and welcome his embrace for I know that I need it. Not wanting to give in, I fight the stream of tears that threaten to spill over. 'I won't cry in front of Ken. I never will cry in front of anyone.'

"Yolei, are you going to be ok?" Ken asks. "If you want, I'll leave and you can go to Izzy."

I jerk away from him in mild anger. "Go to Izzy?! I just poured out my personal feelings to you and you say go to Izzy? I thought you understood Ken!"

"I'm sorry Yolei, I just thought that you'd be more comfortable with Izzy. I know that he's older, but I don't think that's a reason to not like him and-"

I cut him off abruptly. "You think I like Izzy?"

"Well, yeah. I've seen the way you are around him." Ken replies. "Isn't that explanation enough?"

I feel myself turning inside out. "Oh sweet heaven above! You are an idiot!"

"What?" His voice holds shock. 

"Ken, don't you see? I don't like Izzy! He's like a mentor!" I yell in hurt. "Besides, I can say the same about you and that girl from our school!"  


  
"Who?" Ken asks haughtily. "Natasha Leonski?"

"Exactly. I see the looks you've given her everyday during study hall, so don't even try to lie to me Ken Ichijoji." I shout. "I thought that maybe you'd notice me as well as the things I do but I guess you're as dense as Davis! Anyway, I feel a bit tired and I'm going back to camp now. Thank you for you company." I storm towards camp with an icky feeling dwelling in the pit of my stomach.

I hear Ken's footsteps not far from me. He's on my tail. "Yolei! Wait!" He shouts after me. "Yolei! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Yolei stop!"

I come to a quick halt and wait for him. "Will you hurry it up Ken? I have to go to sleep."

"I...I never meant for you to t...take it that w...way." Ken pants. "I just thought that you'd think I was unable to understand those kind of feelings I'm sorry. I really do understand."

I stare at him with relief. Slowly I walk up to him and hug him. "Thank you Ken."

He hugs me in return. "You're welcome. I also wanted to tell you that I-"

"Enough said Ken. I think we both know what we both feel." I smile as we share a kiss under the moonlight.

~+~+~+~+~T.K.'S POV

Ken and Yolei are walking back when I see a bright light a little ways from our camp. 'A star? Can't be...it's too bright!' As it inches closer I begin to fix my eyes on four figures that look amazingly human. Finally it dawns on me. 'The Digimon Empress and her team!' I quickly wake the others. While they are getting ready for attack I run to get a closer look. I come to an abrupt halt and gasp as I realize who it is. My eyes widen in surprise. "KARI?!"

"Her name isn't Kari." A woman says. "This is Blade and as you know I'm the Digimon Empress."

"You give Kari back!" I shout.

"I don't think so Takeru." She responds. 

"How do you know my name?" I ask puzzled.

"Why, because I'm your girlfriend Takeru Takiashi! Hahahaha! In the real world that is." She cackles. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

I gasp again in utter horror. "HALLA?!"

"That's right little Takeru Takiashi. Did you think that I was going to let Hikari Kamiya, the source of power to restore the digital world, actually do such? That would foil my plans of conquest." Halla says. "Poor you didn't even know that you were a pawn in your friend's downfall."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in frustration. "Why did you have to take her?"

"Because she is the most powerful of all of you. Now, stop you gibberish." She says and turns Angewoman. "Angewoman, attack!"

"Yes Master." Angewoman says. "Heaven's charm!"

Her charm is odd. It's dark. 'A dark Heaven's charm? She's been brainwashed. I have to stop this. Time for Angemon.' I motion for Patamon to digivolve. He nods and gets ready. 'I don't want to hurt you Angewoman, but...I have to do this.' My Digivice glows and Patamon transforms. (AN: And of course that green sparkly stuff comes out as well as the star like glow. Only I'm not going to have T.K. say that since it's in first POV and would sounds bogus.) "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

"You think that he's going to stop me?" Angewoman says. "Haha! Give up already!"

Angemon flies and picks me up right as Angewoman's attack hits. "Be careful T.K. This is going to be hard. I don't want you to get hurt, but...I don't want to hurt Angewoman." He frowns. "I just can't. I know she's not bad."

"I know Angemon." I nod. "I know she really is under some spell, but you have to do something or we're lunchmeat."

"Enough!" Angewoman flies down at lightning speed and knocks Angemon down, pinning him to the floor. "SO, you still think you're going to defeat me?"

"Stop this Angewoman!" Angemon says. "This...isn't...like...you. You aren't feeling like yourself!"

"For once in my life, I feel exactly like I should. I know exactly what I want...and that is to destroy you!" She says evilly. "Now, prepare for combat!"

'Combat?' I watch them stupefied. 'Digimon like Angemon and Angewoman never have fought with their fists, but then again, maybe that is better.' I'm so engrossed in watching them I fail to notice the person standing directly behind me. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and feel a pain in my jaw as I'm sent flying to the ground. 'What the?' I look up after I rub my sore jaw and see Kari or Blade rather, laughing wickedly. She beckons for me to stand and fight. 'Where are the others?' Almost realizing that I've forgotten about them, I look over and seem my human friends in an energy shield. Paildrimon, Aquillamon, and Aklylimon are being beaten harshly by a pair of unknown Digimon. 'Oh, that's where. Looks like I'm on my own.' With a determined face I stand and look at Kari.

"Stop this." I begin as I steadily walk over to her. "This isn't like you or Angewoman. You're under some weird spell. Please, Kari, snap out of it."

She cocks her head to one side and nods quietly. I let out a small sigh of relief. 'She's coming around.' I think as I smile at her. Suddenly her eyes glow red and she smiles menacingly. "Come on T.K. You're not afraid are you? I won't hurt you...much." She laughs cynically. "Get ready, cause this is going to make your day!" 

She lifts her arms to the sky and begins to float upwards. Around her, a dark pink glow begins to surge. "What the hell? KARI! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" I run towards her but halt when she looks directly at me. 'Uh oh...move it T.K.!' 

"BLAZING NEEDLES!" From her hands spring millions of sharp flaming needles. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! DEADLY BREEZE!"

I cry out in pain as I feel some of the needles pierce my back and legs. 'The pain! Just like the sickness!' My eyes tear up. 'Not again!' I call for Angemon who is occupied with trying to save himself as well as not hurting Angewoman. "ANGEMON! HELP!'

"T.K. I'M COMING!" I see him unhappily deliver a forceful punch to Angewoman's abdomen. The pain on his face is evident. 

"How do I fight Kari?" I ask myself as I run to help the others. I see that Kari has settled by the Empress and is watching Angemon and Angewoman's battle. 'No time. I have to help the others. Knowing that Kari will try to protect the Empress, I swerve to her other side, causing her to trip. Taking my chance I punch the Empress in her face, knocking her out cold. 'She never knew what was coming.' Before I can do more I feel Kari knock me from my feet. She tackles my already fallen body, eyeing me with an evil glare. "That, my dear Takeru, was a bad move. Now, rest. Mystic silk." With those last words my world goes black as I feel a mist cover my eyes, making me sleep without my consent.

~+~+~+~+~ SORA'S POV

'What is it with stupid energy shield these days?' I sigh in frustration seeing that I cannot help T.K. or Angemon. 'What's u with Kari?' Last thing I knew, we were all about to help T.K. when this stupid energy shield was put on us. I watch as T.K. knocks out the Empress, causing the shield to break. Unfortunately for him Kari has taken him prisoner. I run to help him but Tai pulls me back. "What? Tai let me go! T.K. needs help!"

"No." He shakes his head. "That would waste the chance he gave us. He did this so that we could stop Kari and Angewoman."

"Right Sora." Davis nods to Tai. "Angemon needs our help and we can't defeat these other two Digimon without his help."

"Ok." I give in. "Go ahead."

"Right!" Davis spins around to Paildrimon. "You know what to do! Paildrimon, help Angemon!"

"Got it!" Paildrimon flies over and in one quick flash knocks the unsuspecting Angewoman unconscious. Angemon thanks them sadly and heads to help fight against these new Digimon named Kasuomon and Daokumon. Paildrimon and Angemon go for Kasuomon while Aquillamon and Aklylimon start to get Daokumon. 

"They need more help!" Yolei yells to our Digimon. "Combine your power!"

I nod at Biyomon. She shakes her had and goes with the others. "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KABUTERIMON!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!"

"GAMOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...IKKAKUMON!"

"PALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TOGEMON!"

I watch as they run over to help. Greymon and Kabuterimon blast at Kasuomon. "NOVA BLAST!" "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" The outlook seems good when Kasuomon knocks them out. "MISSILE SPLINTERS!" Daokumon is busy dealing with Togemon and Ikkakumon. "NEEDLE SPRAY!" "HARPOON TORPEDO!" Daokumon blocks the attacks and laughs. "That's all you got? Well, try this on for size! SILKEN SILENCE!" A mist of an odd sort settles over Togemon and Ikkakumon and before even I comprehend what happens, they are both sleeping on the ground.

Daokumon sighs and walks ignores Garurumon who is helping Paildrimon and Aquillamon. Birdramon is up in the sky fighting Dalapamon. She has her hands full. Even Aquillamon is busy helping Birdramon. As I get a close look I realize that Kasuomon, Dalapamon, and Daokumon are like Angemon. They are human like Digimon. Daokumon comes up behind Kasuomon, dusting her hands as if the battle was easy. 'To them, I'm sure it was.' They start to retreat, Kari helping the Empress and I think to tell our pals to digivolve to ultimate but Tai pulls my sleeve.

"Forget it Sora. We have to let them go." Tai says.

"But...but what if we never get another chance?" I plead.

"We can't. Our Digimon have little food and we should save it for the next battle. They're weak Sora. We can't force them." He nods in the direction of our friends who are sluggishly helping each other up.

"I guess." I sigh then remember T.K. "Tai! Where's T.K.?"

"Matt is helping him. Don't worry Sora. Right now, WE need to worry about helping our friends.

~+~+~+~+~ T.K.'S POV...

When I wake up I see Kari and Angewoman's forms fading in the distance. I reach out my hand and see another beside it. 'Angemon.' I look at him and smile. "I know you feel for her. I know you love her Angemon." I say knowingly. "I understand, because I myself love Kari."

"Do you think she'll ever comeback?" He asks me, peering down at me from his helmet. 

"Yes. When the time is right." I say. I look back to where their forms have faded completely. 'I will help bring you back Kari. I have to. They've stole you from me and I can't let them keep you. I won't let them rob me of my heart. I'll be here. I'll cast a shadow that you won't have to stand in. I'll come for you Kari.'

__

As they took his soul they stole his pride

As he faced the sun he cast no shadow

(OK, what did ya think? I actually thought this one could've been better. Well, hope you liked it and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! Next chapter, I will also explain more about what happened to T.K., Kari, Gatomon, as well as info on the new Digimon I created. Also, for my batman fic, the next chapter is coming soon. LUV YA! ) ~SAMENIA~ ^.^

__


End file.
